PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The purpose of this resource is to provide tissue, cells and pathology services to all 4 research projects and career enhancement or research development awardees covered by this application. To achieve this goals the Lymphoma SPORE is combines pathology resources of the Dan L Duncan Comprehensive Cancer Center (DLDCC) at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) and its affiliated institutions with those of Houston Methodist Hospital to ensure adequate numbers and timely delivery of tissue/blood samples for the projected needs of project investigators. It therefore co-ordinates acquisition of tissue for banking from lymphoma and CLL patients at affiliated hospitals in the Texas Medical Center, by relying on established tissue collection and distribution systems. The capacity to obtain samples from multiple affiliated hospitals will greatly increase the number of specimens we are able to analyze, store and distribute. The core also provides pathology services including routine tissue preparation, immunohistochemical staining, laser capture microdissection, preparation of tissue microarrays, flow cytometry, detection of minimal residual disease and in situ hybridization for viral RNAs. These tasks are essential to the successful completion of planned experiments in each project and will be performed by expert pathologists and histotechnologists with substantial experience in providing core services to SPORE investigators. It also co-ordinates supply of tissue to the Patient-Derived Xenograft and Advanced In Vivo Models Core of the DLDCC. This core also accesses a cancer genetics laboratory for specialized molecular studies including FISH and sequencing and bioinformatics support to support tissue-banking software needs for the lymphoma SPORE. Bioinformatics support comes from the DLDCC Bioinformatics Resource that utilizes Acquire, a secure web- based modular application that serves as the unifying hub for all DLDCC-based biorepositories, including the BCM Breast and Lymphoma SPOREs. In the last funding period the Resource Allocation Committee approved 30 requests from SPORE and external investigators for tissue or blood samples.